Would You Rather Freeze?
by anneryn7
Summary: AU. Klonnie. I shivered as I walked down the dark, empty road. My car just had to pick tonight to breakdown. I don't know where I am. This is just typical. The sky started to downpour. This is just freaking perfect! "Well, well, what do we have here?" A voice filled my ears that I had hoped I'd never hear again. I looked up and saw Klaus smirking at me. I stopped dead in my tracks.


**A/N: It's a miracle that I was able to get this finished and up in time for the end of Klonnie appreciation week! Anywho, I hope you enjoy it! It was inspired by the cold ass weather this week! Lol. This is rated 'M' to be safe, because it kind of teeters on the edge. Reviews would be wonderful.**

**Lots of love,  
>Anneryn<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Background: Bonnie and Damon made it back from wherever they being held together. Rebekah still has Hope, for protective purposes. Things have calmed down for the Mikaelsons. Esther, Mikael, Finn and Kol are gone and not creating problems for everyone. The rest should be explained in story.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I DO NOT OWN <strong>_**THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**_** OR THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

><p>I shivered as I walked down the dark, empty road. My car just had to pick tonight to breakdown. I don't know where I am. My GPS died on me about a week ago and I have yet to replace it. This is just typical.<p>

I kicked a rock out of my path and fumed. The sky started to downpour. This is just freaking perfect! I can't even make it stop raining, because ever since I came back to life, I'm magic-less. I wrapped my arms around my middle and kept trudging down the desolate country road.

Absolutely nothing has been going right for me. It's been seven years since Damon and I clawed our way back from the other side or wherever the hell we were. That's when everything fell apart. Everything was already going to hell when we returned.

I don't know if it was the fact that I came back to life or I had an epiphany or what. All I know is that I had a sudden moment of clarity. I knew without a doubt that I wanted to start living my life, _**really**_ living, and I wasn't going to just throw it away again. I loved my friends, but I couldn't keep sacrificing myself for them.

I didn't have my magic and I refused to kill myself trying to get it back. No one really handled it well. I think that I finally realized what no one else wanted to. There would always be some 'big bad' drawn to Mystic Falls. I know that Elena didn't mean it, but trouble always came with the doppelgangers and the Salvatores. I loved them all, but I had to say goodbye.

Damon and Caroline were the only ones who really understood, or tried to, anyway. 'Ric didn't give me any grief, either. After all of the time I spent with Damon, we got close. We still keep in touch, but we keep the details vague. Caroline tries to get me to come back to Virginia, so we don't talk as much anymore. I try to reach out to Matt, but I know that he still feels betrayed, because I left. Jeremy hated me for telling him that I was dying the way that I did and then for leaving town. Elena begged me to stay. When I wouldn't, she told me to stay out her life. So I did.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" A voice filled my ears that I had hoped I would never hear again. I looked up and saw Klaus smirking at me. I stopped dead in my tracks. I still felt the freezing water drench my back and I felt the rain trickle down my face, but it didn't matter. I was face to face with one of the hybrids who made my life hell and I had absolutely no way to defend myself.

"Klaus," I breathed, evenly. He crept closer and I stayed still. Showing weakness or fear won't do me any good. There's no point in acting defenseless. I've learned that much.

"I never thought that I'd see you around these parts." He mused. I mentally kicked myself for not deciding to just go around Louisiana, instead of driving through it. I hadn't given it much thought… Clearly, I should have. I didn't think the Mikaelsons would be an issue. Bonnie: 0. Life: 30k and counting. Story of my life.

"I'm just passing through." I told him, honestly. He took in my appearance and stared at my drenched chest too long for comfort.

"It's not very wise to travel alone… You know what they say about the big, bad wolf." He smirked. I fought the shiver that ran down my spine. He noticed and his smirk grew.

"He's not that impressive." I told him, defiantly. His eyes glittered with amusement.

"I beg to differ, sweetheart."

"I don't care what you do. It's not my problem." I breezed past him and kept walking. I made it ten steps, before he was in front of me, again.

"You're going to get pneumonia if you keep this up." He told me, with casual concern. I shrugged and walked around him. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to him. I tried to pull my arm free from his grip, but he held fast. I glared at him.

"What do you care?" I bit back. He's never given a damn before. I don't expect that to change now. Can't he just let me freeze in peace? It's not like I was bothering him by breathing his air. Do hybrids even need to breathe? I mean, they're supposed to be unkillable and all.

"Why does everyone always assume that I don't care?" He asked, like he was genuinely hurt. I looked at him, incredulously.

"Probably because you're a self-proclaimed, self-obsessed narcissist," I guessed. He kept his poker face, but I know that my dig had to sting at least a little. I shifted in front of his gaze, uncomfortably.

"I wasn't aware that you were so easily fooled." He taunted me. I didn't give him the satisfaction of responding. This is literally the last thing that I wanted. I left this part of my life behind. I don't want constant reminders of my past. It's painful and I'd rather just leave it there. I still haven't found that place that's felt like home. That's why I'm on the road in the first place. I'm looking for something new, _**somewhere**_ new. I want to find a place that hasn't been polluted by the supernatural. I just want to live my life in peace. Is that really too much to ask? But, I already know the answer to that question, clearly.

"Let me go, Klaus. I'm not here for you. I'm not here to stay. I was on my way out." I demanded, hoping that it would change his mind. He didn't look swayed in the slightest.

"And what was your plan, love? Were you going to walk until you froze to death? Where's your car?" He taunted me. I sighed.

"It's none of your damn business." I argued. This is what he wanted. He wanted me to fight back. He wanted to get a rise out of me. I had done exactly what he wanted and we both knew that I wasn't going to stop.

"Come along." He said, completely catching me off guard. I stared at him and didn't budge.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." I declined his ludicrous offer.

"Would you rather freeze?" He asked, staring me down. I frowned. Freezing is _**really**_ tempting, but he's right. He knows it. I know it. He knows that I know that he knows it. Fuck my life. I huffed and nodded, curtly. He laced his fingers in between mine and led me off of the road and into the wooded area. "I don't understand why you didn't just make the rain stop." He goaded me. I clenched the fingers on my free hand into a fist. "Why didn't you, love?" He pressed.

"I couldn't."

"What was that, sweetheart?" He was beaming, now. He heard me. I know that he did.

"I don't have any magic." I hissed.

"You've managed to get yourself into quite the predicament; haven't you?" He seemed to be basking in my discomfort, as he pulled along with him. On top of everything else, I'm being forced to hold hands with _**fucking Klaus**_. What else could go wrong?!

"Obviously," I snapped. His lips curved into a smirk, but he didn't say anything else. I couldn't ignore how warm his hand felt on mine, in contrast to how cold my entire body felt. If anything, it feels like the temperature outside is dropping. The rain turned into sleet and I cursed my luck. How is it even snowing this far south?! Is that even possible?!

Klaus let go of my hand and pulled me against his chest, as we walked. His arms wrapped around me and I was noticeably warmer. I shot him a questioning look and he just gave me a warning look in return, almost like he was daring me to say something. I didn't, because I was too cold not to swallow my pride. I shivered and my teeth clattered. His embrace tightened and I stumbled. I fought to keep up with his long strides. My toes are numb and my legs aren't much better off. He sighed and picked up. I opened my mouth to protest and he stared me down.

"Not a word or I'll drop you and leave you here." He threatened. I nodded mutely and all but snuggled into him. He's so warm. Are all hybrids this warm? It's gotta be a werewolf thing.

We were moving at an uncomfortably fast speed. I had to close my eyes. Seeing the word blur around me was making me nauseous and my stomach lurch. I tried to just breathe through my nose and will my stomach to behave. It was somewhat successful.

We stopped suddenly and Klaus opened a door. We moved inside and I was grateful for the shelter. It looks like a cabin that's been empty for a while. It's pretty barren. Klaus set me down on the floor and my teeth clattered.

He started moving around the cabin, before disappearing into another room. He came back carrying logs for the fireplace. He set them down and opened the flue. He picked up a pack of matches off the mantel that looked just as dusty as everything else in here. It didn't take him long to get a fire going.

I moved closer to the fire place and rubbed my hands over my arms, trying to warm up. Klaus disappeared again and came back carrying an armful of blankets. I reached my hand out to grab one, but he shook his head.

"I'm freezing." I protested. His mouth curved into a smirk. His eyes flickered down my trembling body and he walked closer.

"You need to take those off, or you'll freeze." He corrected me. I didn't have to see myself to know that my face must be an embarrassing shade of scarlet. "You aren't going to get warm fast enough, while you're wearing those." He pressed. I closed my eyes and sighed. This is the weirdest day, by far, that I have had in years – _**years**_. "I would love to help you, if you needed assistance." He offered. His intent hung heavily in the air. I shifted uncomfortably and pushed myself off of the floor. I didn't make it very far, before he had a hold on my arm and steadied me. My legs are locking up, because it's so cold. "Let me help you." He said softly, this time. I looked up at him skeptically.

"I can do it myself." I argued. His eyes bore into mine and I felt just how frozen my limbs really were. "Fine, just don't make me regret this." I huffed. I'm already regretting it.

He dropped the blankets into a messy heap on the floor. He moved his hands under the hem of his shirt. He peeled it off and let it fall to the floor. I gulped and forced my gaze to stay glued to his face. I heard him toe off his shoes and kick them aside. My eyes flickered down to his chest and I saw him unzip his dark jeans. I closed my eyes, before opening them to study the dust coated floor.

He hands touched my waist and I jumped. I looked up at him and to my surprise, he wasn't smirking. He looked like he wanted to, but he was refraining. His hands slid under my too thin jacket and gently removed it from my arms. I looked at him, as I heard it fall to the floor. His fingers slipped underneath my shirt and settled on my waist. I tried to swallow the growing lump in my throat.

He inched my shirt up and it felt like flames were igniting under his touch. God. I should _**not**_ be reacting this way, to Klaus of all people. His fingertips brushed my chest and then my shirt was on the floor. He unbuttoned my pants, before dropping down to his knees in front of me. He deftly removed my flats, before ridding me of my pants. I struggled to keep my breath steady. He's looking up at me like he's been in the desert for days and I'm a tall glass of water. I blinked, trying to ignore how turned on I suddenly was.

He placed his hands on the sides of my lace boyshorts and I knew that I should stop him, but I didn't. I felt his breath on a place that I wish I hadn't. I didn't come here to sleep with him. I swear, I really didn't… but… Wow… No. Bad Bonnie. _**Bad**_.

He stood up, before I could overanalyze anything else. He reached behind me and unclasped my bra. It tumbled down my arms. He caught it and tossed it behind him. I looked anywhere but his face.

"Seeing you reminds me why I have a witch fetish, love." He breathed. "You're beautiful." The words left his lips and I chanced a glance up at him. He looked like he was going to continue, so I interrupted him.

"Can I have a blanket? I'm freezing." I asked, flatly, doing my best to kill the mood. I'm not about to feed his kink, when I'm trying to keep myself under control.

His lips curled into a smirk, but he did as I asked. He placed a blanket on my shoulders. I wrapped it around me and sank to the floor, in front of the fire. I ignored the fact that he was still standing next to me, stark naked. It took all of my willpower not to peek. He sat down beside me and I looked over at him. I sighed in relief. At least he had the decency to cover his bottom half with a blanket.

I shivered, still fighting to warm up. He met my gaze and beckoned me closer. When I didn't move, he untucked my blanket and moved inside of it with me. He took his blanket and wrapped it around us both. His arms went around me and I didn't think twice about cuddling up to him and laying my head against his chest.

"Why are you helping me? You've never even liked me." I asked him the question that I probably didn't want to know the answer to, but I couldn't resist asking.

"I never liked that you stood in my way, love. There's a difference." He argued. I snorted and rolled my eyes. "I would have much rather have had you working with me, than against me." He added.

"I didn't like what you stood for. I couldn't be part of so much death." I retorted, quietly. This is bringing up all of the things that I've been trying so hard to forget all of these years. Sure, my mind wandered every so often, but it was never this bad or unexpected.

"We all have blood on our hands, love. Surely, you know that." He reminded me, not that he needed to. I've never forgotten about the lives that I've taken or the people that died because I helped meddle in something that should have been left alone, situation willing. I still hear the sounds of witches dying that Caroline slaughtered, to save me. I still feel Kai's blood on my hands. I still feel guilty about Luka. Everyone that I've ever hurt... all of the blood that I have on my hands... I've never stopped bearing on my heavy heart. I didn't say anything else. "I'm not the same man that I was all those years ago. It's amazing what wonders time can do for a man."

"You don't walk around killing everyone that you don't like for kicks?" I quipped. He laughed, actually laughed.

"I don't claim to be perfect, sweetheart, but I do try to keep my bloodshed to a minimum." He breathed, as he held me tighter. I didn't complain. The man is like a furnace and right now, I need my own personal heater.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Stand up, love." He said, instead of answering me. I looked at him, confused, but I did as he asked. I stood up and he grabbed an extra blanket next to our clothes. He stood up and spread it out over the floor. He motioned for me to lie down. I complied and he covered me with the blankets, before joining me. I have to admit, it's a lot more comfortable. He pulled me onto his chest and he slipped a leg in between mine. I can almost feel my toes again. "Having children can change your perspective on things." He finally answered me.

"You have kids?"

"A daughter and I had to fight to keep her safe. It still hasn't been safe for her to return to New Orleans, until recently. I've spilled more blood than I cared to. It wasn't until I stopped that I realized how toxic it was. I don't want to bring her into that kind of world. That doesn't change the fact that I will never hesitate to kill anyone to protect my family."

"Why are you telling me all of this?" I asked him. He has no reason to trust me. I repositioned myself, so I could look up at him.

"I'm telling you this, because I need your help, love." He revealed. Everything clicked. It was finally starting to all make sense. There's no way that Klaus would just happen to be out here. Why would my car just randomly break down? I just had it checked out last week and had the oil changed. Of course, he had something to do with it. How had I been so stupid? I tried to pull away from him, but he held me tightly in his grip. He flipped our positions, so he was on top of me. He maneuvered his arms to either side of me, so I was caged in and couldn't move. I glared up at him.

"I don't do magic anymore, Klaus. The supernatural doesn't belong in my life." I growled. He just smirked.

"I beg to differ, love." He all but sang. I glowered at him. "I don't need your magic. I need you to help teach someone who has had her powers stripped. She recently got them back and she needs help learning how to use her magic again. I believe that you're just the woman for the job. Do you honestly think that I didn't know that you had lost your magic? I searched for you years ago. I needed a powerful witch for a spell." He explained. With every word, dread filled my body.

"I don't care. Find someone else." I snapped at him. He lowered his face to my neck and I felt his breath dance along my ear. His tongue traced the shell of my ear and I shivered against him.

"I've tried other people with no success. I need a Bennett. Your bloodline is the strongest." He nibbled on my ear and my hips gave an involuntary thrust.

"Klaus, I can't. I don't have magic." I gasped. He kept playing with my ear and it was getting harder and harder to concentrate. Damn him and his need to exploit my sweet spots.

"I'm just asking you to try, sweetheart. You know that you miss it. There's no way that you don't. You can have access to all of my mother's grimoires and whatever else you request. Would it really be so bad?" His hands moved down my sides and caressed my curves.

"Why did she have her powers stripped? And don't lie to me!" I hissed. He stopped his ministrations and looked at me.

"Her coven wanted her to help slaughter a pack of wolves and a city full of vampires. She refused and they took retribution. If Marcel and Elijah hadn't been there, she would have died." He explained. I had a feeling I was getting the condensed version, but it was more than I thought he'd give me, just not as much as I wanted.

"And?" I pressed, determined to get the answers I wanted.

"And she has taken care of things for us in the past. We promised her that she would be safe. I always keep my promises." He finished. I peered up at him, still unconvinced. I don't want to believe him. I don't want to trust him, either. I really don't. It's never ended well for me.

"It doesn't have to be me." I continued to argue with him. He moved his mouth, so it hovered over mine. My libido lurched and hungered for him.

"I want it to be." He countered. His words said one thing and his tone said something else entirely. He's making it clear that he wants me for much more than just the spell. I could feel how much he wanted me. It was stabbing me in the abdomen.

"Why? You're going to have to do a whole lot better than that." I breathed.

"I'm attracted to you." He tried, again. I shook my head.

"I can feel your boner poking me. Tell me something I don't know." I fought to keep my voice even.

"I want to explore our mutual attraction." He told me, quietly. His lips were back to my ear. "Don't lie to me, sweetheart. I can smell your arousal and you have no idea how hard it is to restrain myself from tasting you." He whispered. His husky voice gave me goosebumps. "I've seen you do the impossible. I know that you're the woman I need for the job. One of Marcel's witches had a vision about you. Wouldn't you like to get your powers back, Bonnie? What if helping Davina is the only way to do it? Can you honestly say that you weren't surprised when you never gained them back? You are a Bennett, after all. You're more powerful than even Emily was. Why not join me? I need Davina's powers restored, so she can help locate Rebekah and my daughter. I don't trust anyone else to find them. Help me Bonnie and you have my word that you will never want for anything else in your life." He proposed. I sighed. Why does he have to be so… compelling? I want him. **_God_**, I want him.

"Even if I agreed, it doesn't mean that I need to sleep with you." I clarified. He pulled back to look at me.

"Where's the fun in that, love?" He asked. "Do you have another man hidden away in your life?"

"It's none of your business." I evaded his question. His smirk just widened. He already knows that I don't, or we wouldn't be in this position right now. "What about you?"

"No, sweetheart, I don't have a man hidden away." He chuckled. I narrowed my eyes at him and gave his chest a shove. He didn't budge, but I felt a little better, after I did it.

"You know what I mean." I quipped.

"I haven't had any romantic entanglements with anyone in years." He clarified.

"I'm just supposed to believe that you're single and you're not just dicking me around, because you need something?" I asked him, as forcefully, as I could muster.

"I would love to dick you around." He smirked. I brought my knee up in between his legs and brought it dangerously close to his man parts. "What will it take for you to believe me?" He asked me. I sighed and shrugged my shoulders. I honestly don't know what it would take. "If you don't want to help, then you're free to leave, but you'll probably freeze." He warned me. I huffed at him. "I'll even fix your vehicle." He offered. "What do you have to lose?"

"My life," I stated the obvious.

"Is there anything holding you here? I've been tracking you, Bonnie. You're not happy." He admitted. I'm not even surprised. Should I be? It's just so typical Klaus.

"Yeah, stalking is a great way to warm someone up to you. That's a great plan. You're doing a bang up job."

"Would you rather I lie?"

"No. If… If I'm stupid enough to agree to this, then I expect the truth, _**all**_ of the truth, _**always**_." I told him. "I still can't be compelled, so don't even try." I warned him.

"I'll protect you. You have my word." He promised. I mulled it over. I don't really trust him, but the idea of getting my magic back is intriguing. I've missed it. I'd be lying to myself if I said that I didn't feel like I was missing part of myself. "I'm a _**very**_ giving lover." His voice dripped sex and we were back to that.

"I don't share." It was my turn to warn him. "And if I want to leave at any time, then I want to be free to go and I want protection after I go." I clarified my terms for him. I don't want any of his enemies stalking me, if things did go south. "I won't stand for any unnecessary bloodshed." I added.

"If you agree, I won't be sharing you, love. You have my word that you'll be free to leave and have protection. I will try not to shed any unnecessary blood, but I won't make you a promise that I can't keep." He agreed to most of my terms. Part of me respected the fact that he told me outright that he wouldn't promise me something that he knew he wouldn't be able to deliver. Maybe he really has grown up?

"Where would we go?" I asked him.

"New Orleans is my home. It's the safest place for us. We'll be protected, until it's time to collect Rebekah and my daughter. You would stay with us at my home." He replied.

"I want my own room and I don't like jealous partners. I'll respect you, but I like having guy friends. That won't stop, because you're asking me to uproot my life for you." I added. He nodded.

"I have no problems with that, sweetheart. Is there anything else?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Don't make me regret this." I breathed, as I realized that I had already given in. I'm not sure when he had convinced me, exactly, but I was convinced nonetheless. He just smirked, lazily.

"I plan on doing the opposite, love. I plan on showing you just how much you'll enjoy this." He vowed, before kissing me. I groaned against him and his hands were on time. I slid my fingers in between his and kissed him like my life depended on it. He kissed my neck and pressed his body against mine. I arched my back and ground myself against him. Hands were everywhere and I felt alive, again. I felt alive for the first time in seven years.

I might not know if I should trust him. I might not know what tomorrow or the next day brings. I might not really know him, but I do know what I feel in this moment. I know that right now, this feels right. I know that right now, I can't think of anywhere else that I would rather be. I know that the possibility of getting my powers back and helping someone else is giving me hope again. I know that I can't remember the last time that being touched by anyone felt this good. I know that out of everyone I've been with romantically, no one and nothing have ever compared to this. I know that even I can't deny the spark that blazed alight tonight between us. I know that my foreseeable future just got a whole hell of a lot more interesting. I know that tonight, I'm not going to worry about it. I know that tomorrow, I'll face reality.

And so what, if it scares me? I can take it.


End file.
